


Prologue

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Rise of the Guardians Otherships & Crossovers Fics [5]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, rated teen for thematic elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Spoilers for both the books and Repo!I was listening to the Repo! The Genetic Opera soundtrack, and an idea struck me:An AU in which Mother Nature is very much like Shiloh- the difference being that not only does her father want to keep her safe, being that she’s the only thing he has left, but that she wields such immense magical power that she could destroy everything without training. He keeps her under wraps with an elixr that dampens her powers to a state where she’s very weak, but claims this weakness was a trait passed on by her now dead mother, and the elixr keeps her alive.Pitchiner/Pitch leads a dual life- claiming to be running a Dream Clinic (in which patients undergo treatment to prevent nightmares) when he’s really a Fear-Spreader, turning dreams that have been unpaid into nightmares. The trauma from going from Dreamweaver to Fear-Spreader has caused a split in his personality. Mother Nature (whose name is up to filler) has no idea about this.TL;DR: Kozmotis Pitchiner and Pitch Black are two different halves of the same person, and are very aware of each other...[cut for length]"For this, I wrote a little prologue, to try to get the mood of the world.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/20/2015.

THE FUTURE  
  
The Great Psychic Wars have devastated the minds of humanity. The plague makes sleeping difficult, and dreaming even rarer. To maintain the collective sanity of the population, vast dream-companies spring up, offering restful sleep and wondrous dreams–for a price. Soon, the once-natural experience of dreaming becomes the world’s most valuable commodity. Unguided, nonsensical dreams are used only by the poor: cheap things containing only the seeds of fantasy, growing with the dreamer’s own psyche–totally unlike the vast forests of wonder created for those who will pay. Though cripplingly expensive, who can resist the prestige of closing one’s eyes at night to enter the fantastic worlds of flight, of feasting, of fucking that those who are merely trying to stay sane can only imagine with minds not engineered to the purpose?  
  
Who can allow themselves the risk of the revelations an unguided dream might bring them?  
  
But of those who will pay, not all  _can_  pay.   
  
Enter the Nightmare-Men.  
  
In the early days of dream implantation, it was discovered that it was very difficult to remove a dream entirely from someone’s mind. But you can’t be allowed to dream for free. Otherwise, DreamCo might go out of business, and without DreamCo and Emmanuel Moon, how could humanity keep dreaming? And so the Nightmare-Men, in their long black coats and silver-goggled masks, find those who cannot pay for the worlds they’ve ruled at night, and with a special serum injected directly into the spine, change all the DreamCo patented dreams into nightmares.   
  
Nightmares are dreams enough to keep the deadbeats alive for a little while, at least–sometimes long enough to get another loan for another dream to drive the nightmares out.  
  
Some even find this cycling intoxicating.  
  
The cycles of dreams and nightmares build up layers within the brain that persist even after the death of the dreamer. And, since every ecosystem has its scavengers, shadowy figures known as Sandmen are often found taking part in the highly illegal, highly lucrative practice of skullrobbing the dead for the ooze of dream and nightmare, refined with no small danger into a substance known as  _dreamsand_ , a double-barrelled shotgun of terror, thrill, and pleasure that’ll hit you faster than any DreamCo dream–and you don’t even have to fall asleep, first. Why, it’s so amazing, that you might never want anything else.  
  
*  
  
OBSERVE THE NIGHTMARE-MAN as he enters a house, once fine, now crumbling at the edges, through a hidden back door. As he turns the key, the silver of his goggles reflects the one light shining in an upper window. See him enter a room full of shining vials of thick, black, nightmares. The glass bends and twists him as he removes his mask with a hiss. His coat follows the mask to its hook.   
  
“Goodbye, Pitch,” he says to the mask and coat.   
  
“See you tomorrow,” he says with a sneer.  
  
OBSERVE KOZMOTIS PITCHINER as he enters the main part of a slightly crumbling house through a hidden hallway entrance.  
  
“Daddy?” A black-haired girl in a green nightgown greets him on the stairs. “How were things at the Dream Clinic?”  
  
“Perfect, Sera,” Kozmotis says. “What did you dream about today?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #also Sandy is Graverobber you're welcome


End file.
